Finger navigation technology in computer and/or handheld devices may employ capacitive touch pads (“cap-sensing”) or mechanical joysticks. For example, a finger may navigate a capacitive touch pad or screen, and the capacitance formed between the finger and the tactile surface of the capacitive touch pad may be processed to track the finger moving across the capacitive touch pad.
However, cap-sensing finger navigation technology may not provide high-resolution position tracking in a small area since a number of sizable electronic and/or mechanical components, such as one or more conductive structures, wires, capacitive sensors, etc., are to be implemented within the electronic device. Additionally, an increased footprint of the platform may be used to perform the tracking function, while the observed navigation of the finger represented by a cursor on the capacitive touch pad or screen may remain coarse due to the latency effect characterized by the cap-sensing technology.